Top Secret
by xXsongXx
Summary: For this school fest, Ran is dancing to this song which brings out all dark secrets of Shinichi's past. Shinichi is big and back to normal, attending high school under normal circumstances. First story, oneshot, please R&R!


Hello everyone!

First story of mine from the dc fandom! Top secret and run devil run are songs by Korean girl group SNSD, so this kind of a songfic. Read and review.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Detective conan

Top Secret

"_Listen up - I'm amazed and curious about the evidence you have  
You shadowed me for a long time and I'm looking at you twice  
You seemed quite awkward"_

As the music played, Shinichi got more and more nervous. So, she was serious about the top secret of hers. There she was, dancing to the tunes of this song for their school fest. Nine girls from their class had decided to participate in this dance, Ran being the fifth and the middlemost one. To say that this song reminded him of _something_ was an understatement. It totally matched his situation five weeks ago! Oh god, he was starting to feel embarrassed.

'_I never knew she meant it literally!_', he thought.

FLASHBACK

"Ran, the song for the fest, what did you say?", said Shinichi.

"I didn't say. Neither will I say, 'cause it's a top secret!", she said bringing her finger to her lips.

"Come on, just tell me!"

"Nope, you have to wait, wait, wait for the day!", she sang.

Shinichi raised his eyebrows in suspicion. "Wait, was that a song? Because, maybe I've heard this tune somewhere."

"Maybe, maybe not, who knows?"

FLASHBACK *ends*

"_You went behind my back and snooped around  
Why do you keep going through my privacy - I'm sick of it  
The magnifying glass toward me, the hysterie wrapped as love  
Oh no- if you fearlessly try to __know it all__, you'll get hurt  
Top Top Top Secret!_

_Whoever I meet and play with  
Wherever I got my hair style done  
You can try but you won't find anything on me  
To breath freely is my wish, wish  
I revealed false information  
Girls need to hide well in order to __look new__  
_

_In your eyes, I'm always shining  
A perfect mystery without any flaws  
Oh boy, it's a __homework problem__ you need to solve without me  
Top Top Top Secret"_

Oh, so now she acknowledges that she _is_ a mystery! Well, I said so in London, didn't I? And _just_ By The Way, the way this was familiar, I know who has suggested this song. My detective instinct told me about a very cute brunette.

"_When you're not looking, I'm relaxed a bit  
When you're not there, I get a little crabby  
Without you knowing, I looked at other guys before  
Without you knowing, when I'm with you, I erase my bad side_

_Just stop it, check check check check"  
_

What? She pretended? To be happy? Oh, no no no, don't let this truth prevail….

And stop what? What did she exactly mean by selecting this song?

_"__I deceived you a bit but the insides burning and electrifying __push and pull__-  
It's all part of the master plan of love  
I know you are nervous but don't worry - I will take out my secrets little by little_

The magnifying glass toward me, the hysterie wrapped as love  
Oh no- if you fearlessly try to know it all, you'll get hurt  
Top Top Top Secret

In your eyes, I'm always shining  
A perfect mystery without any flaws  
Oh boy, it's a homework problem you need to solve without me  
Top Top Top Secret"

_Master plan and ,oh, a magnifying glass. Ooooooooookay, so the show is over, maybe I'll go meet Ran backstage._ As all of Teitan's watching population stood up to clap, he made his way backstage.

Backstage

"That was a good performance, Ran. At least, your husband thinks so!", said Sonoko.

"Sonoko!", said Ran, hushing her. "he's not my husband!"

"OK, OK, just go.", said Sonoko, ushering her to where Shinichi stood.

"Miss Mouri, may I have the pleasure to interview you?"

"Certainly, Kudou – san."

"Barou, what was with the song?"

"You didn't like it?", questioned Ran, innocently.

"Yah, you danced very well (blush), but the lyrics. You know…"

"Oh, I was listening to it, in the changing room, the day you fell ill and missed school. Sonoko just came up and said that this will be the perfect song for the school fest", she explained and went on telling other things about this dance. Shinichi listened silently.

As they reached the Mouri residence, she said, "Well, dad's not at home, so thanks for coming till here with me." She turned. "Sh-shinichi?"

He was cornering her into the wall.

"Miss mouri, you forget, the interview isn't over yet."

"E-eh?"

"Seems you enjoyed your three days of my absence, at practice.", he said drawing closer.

At said moment, Ran's mobile phone jingled.

"_You better __run run run__ run run_

_I can't see this anymore, so I'm going to reject him."_

"Oh, dad's calling."

The look on Shinichi's face was priceless. Ran pulled at his cheeks, giggling and picking up the phone, while he remained blushed.

The end.

I hope you liked it. First time I've written one, so positive criticism is needed. Do review please.

Jan ne!


End file.
